Ciel, So clueless
by Poloi
Summary: Hey, hope you enjoy this. Im still working on it and may write some more chapters, depending on the feedback. So if you enjoy this fanfic, leave a rating or follow for updates. Im more than happy to listen to your opinion :) Hope you like it, cheers!


KUROSHITSUJI!

Hi, please enjoy this and leave any comments/ reviews is you wish! I would love to hear from you guys and what you thought :))) Cheers!

* * *

Every morning seems to be the same in the Phantomhive household, but today was different. I liked it.

'Good morning, young master!' Sebastian said whilst opening the curtains. He stood there, still. He closed his eyes and let the morning sunlight bathe him. I rubbed my tired and weary eyes and moved the soft baby hair hanging in front of them. He was still stood by the window, looking magnificent. Despite having no attraction for the demon, I still thought of him as highly handsome.

'Well? What are you doing just standing there? Do you have my breakfast or are you going to help me change first?' I said, folding my arms.

'I have arranged for a carriage to take us to the seaside, my lord. I wanted to surprise you as it is your birthday' he tilts his head slightly so the sunlight hits different angles on his face. Sebastian sighs and frowns. 'You had forgotten hadn't you young master. There is no worry in that. You will be glad to know that May-rin, Bard and Finny are not attending this trip with us. I must admit, I'm glad!' He laughs now and strolls over to me. 'Let's get you ready to go.'

* * *

I haven't said anything in so long. Sebastian and I sat on a lone bench on a cliff looking over the seaside town bay and the vast blue ocean. The sun was still blaring down rays of light and the weather was surprisingly warm for Britain.

'You must be extremely hot, my lord' Sebastian says, breaking the silence whilst looking at me.

'I am but I don't care. We should appreciate times like this. We may never experience such warmth again' I say looking at the bay and the flowers surrounding us on our cliff.

'Let me take your coat and hat at least, my lord' he stands up and looks down at me. I feel intimidated by his height, but nothing scares me about him; he may still be a demon but he still has a kind heart and I know that. I lean forward and he takes my hat and pulls off my coat. He touches me whilst pulling off my sleeve and everything inside me tenses. No Ciel, you felt nothing there. I have to tell myself this so many times to erase such a minor movement.

'I don't want you to die, Ciel' He never really calls me that

'Why?' I say, choking on my words. What is he going to say? Butterflies roam around my stomach.

'I've grown attached to you. I've had many contracts before and …'

'And what you fool?!' I can't take this anymore. Was this planned?

Sebastian smiles 'I have never met one as interesting, determined and loyal as you. You are prepared to give your life away for anything. Everything you have done for Miss Elizabeth… I don't want your soul. I wish I could end this contract, I wish I wasn't the one who did it. But In every way, I'm glad I did.' He stares forward and picks up a navy blue flower.

'Sebastian, don't make me regret this.' I look at him now. I look at him like I want to strip every demon layer off him.

He looks up at the sun and I take back what I thought earlier. Maybe I am attracted to him.

He touches my hand, and this time it feels easier and more natural now that he has told me this.

I lean towards him and smile. 'Don't regret it and take it back. I've been happier than I have ever been since my parents' death. I don't care that at the end of this, you're just going to eat my soul. It would be a privilege'. Sebastian bends forward and rubs his eyes. I lean forward too, trying to see if a demon was really crying.

'My my, is a demo-'he tilts his head and kisses me gently on the lips. I'm flying in my own world of clouds and dreams. This feels so good, so natural. I like it.

After two minutes, he pulls out and looks away. I fall against him on the bench. Slowly but surely he bends his mouth towards my ear and whispers,

'I really do love you, Ciel Phantomhive. Happy Birthday' and kisses my ear. I'm feeling pleasure in so many areas right now.

'I really do love you too, Sebastian Michaelis'


End file.
